Dyskusja użytkownika:TDFANFRENCH
Witaj, TDFANFRENCH, na Wikii Polska. Dzięki za edycję w artykule Dyskusja użytkownika:Przemek9514. Zostaw wiadomość na mojej stronie dyskusji, gdyby potrzebna była Ci jakakolwiek pomoc. -- Przemek9514 (dyskusja) 16:36, maj 25, 2011 Yes you can join but just win 1 characters.1 user can have a 1 contestant sorry.Who will be in Total Drama : Around the World.I'm adding a Cassie if you want i can change it.The season will be start 1st June. thumb|NathalieCan I join with Nathalie ? Please they delete her from your talk page.This's not fair.Look on this photo.They delete me !!! thumb|LOOK !cAN I BEN IN YOUR NEW SEASON ? YOU ARE IN MY SEASONT SECOND TIME.PLEASE BUT WE ARE FRIENDS.THE FRENCH AND A POLE SHOULD BE THE FRIEND.WE ARE FROM EUROPE.EUROPE IS THE BEST !!! WOW THANKS.Will I debut in episode 3 ? Rachel (from season 1) won Total Drama : Revenge of The Action. Sorry but we are in 2nd episode no in 1st. Ok.How you want is a Tie Challange. They must do a sailor dress.Are you happy ? Hello ? Are you bad on me ? I think that is not a sailor dress.Look here.He must do a version for men.He can be a captain. PErfect,Very Perfect : 123/10 :) I LOVE THIS PICTURE !!! OMG.Next perfect photo.Perfect Gaga,Rihanna.Do a perfect Ania Dąbrowska and I die.You are relly goirng to win. :) Joah please you must call to GwenFan and tell her that she must do a photo.We are going to win,but thanks her we can lose. OMG What she did.Sorry but Magda wrong said she.Monique must answer a question no do a photo.Sorry for my light-stupid sister XD thanks nice photo but magda did a photo :) oh no.Johan you must do something.We have 78,6% they have 78,9%.We must win.You please you must call to GwenFan !!! perfect ! I love Maryvette !!!! Can you help me ? Can you tell me who was vote on Nathalie and on how was voting Emma ? Oh my got.Ania is my favourite contestant.I love you.I don't know what i must say.I love yo.I'm happy because i hace a pircure with ania i was on on her concerts and i am going this friday at 20 on top trendy festival.She will be to.You reas about top trnedy festival it is the best polish festival. my congratulation you won this episode your ania dąbrowska is the pretiest very nice,but I think that this drees can be better.I know you can do it :) is ok :) but i chose 1st dress She stolen your photos.CLICK HERE you can't vote on claire.She is safe.You can vote on emma/monique.She did'n do a challange (againe).I told thath if she won't do a challange again thath 1 of them will be eliminated. just 1 contestant will be eliminated On Przemek's foto there're he and Ania Dąbrowska (she's not his sis ;). And yes on my foto the girl in red glasses it's me. ''Ay, ay Kapitanie Hatchet'' 07:31, cze 7, 2011 (UTC) ME :P thumb|left|236px|This is me Johan (TDFANFRENCH) EMMA LEFT FROM GAME OR SHE LEFT FROM VOTE ? emma quit from game or from voting ? She don't want vote or she quit from game ? emma want vote ? she did't quit from game ? I understant you i think that you will be in finale without my help.Your pic are very good if you will stil a quality of your pic you can be a winner OMG i love this pic.i think that you on 51% you will be in finale 3 on which place was France on Eurovision in this year ? CLICK HERE HE STOLEN OUR PHOTOS AND CHANGED NAME OUR CONTESTANT.NATHALIE - LIZZIE ,MARYVETTE - SOPHIE !!! Can you move Total Drama : Top model on total drama fan fiction ,please You can do your fiction on blog.It can be blog on my wiki the challanges from finale are on game's page no why ? noyou understant me.I told that you must choose the best YOUR (maryvette's photo) no from tdi.your favourite picture ep 1 - ep 11 from td:Around the world your picture (5th challange) is good but I told that you must hold a price of toptrendy festival.I send you photo.If you don't "repair" it you can loose this challange,because the winner will be the contestant whose will do a most better photo you can win for.example 3:2 or loose 2:3 thumb|146px she can I know how is the winner do you want know the winner ? my congratulation 2nd place is very high and very good.I wish that you win the next season.I wished it cree in the last season when she was 2nd and she won now.i think that you will be to very high in 3rd season bye I hope it too :D I really like work with you;) Second place is good too ^_^ I've got it last time ''Ay, ay Kapitanie Hatchet'' 20:12, cze 14, 2011 (UTC)